


Trust Me

by Kayim



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs is the only one who can give Juice what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Linndechir for Round Seven of the 5 Acts Meme. Not something I have ever written before, so I'm a little nervous about it!

"Trust me."

The Scottish accent was familiar enough that Juice closed his eyes and let the feel of it wash over him. He let Chibs ease his naked body against the wall, his hands gripping Juice's wrists gently enough that they both knew he could break free any time he wanted to, but tight enough that Juice didn't want to. Chibs brought his arms up, pinning Juice to the wall, before Chibs leaned into him, their bodies linked from chest to leg, nothing between them except the soft white t-shirt and jeans that Chibs still wore. Chibs was leaning heavy against him making it hard to breathe, but all Juice could think about were the words Chibs was whispering in his ear.

"You should have come to me."

Chibs let go of Juice's arm, and brought his hand down to Juice's throat. He ran his fingers over the still visible bruising that circled the smooth flesh, skimming the skin with his blunt nails. Juice felt himself grow hard and longed to rub himself against Chibs' denim-clad thigh, but he knew if he moved too much, Chibs would stop and walk away.

"You should have told me."

The fingers pressed tighter as he spoke. Juice sucked in a breath as deep as he could and imagined Chibs' fingers covering the bruises, replacing them with new ones. New ones that would be evidence of the good that Juice could do, rather than the bad. 

"I could have helped."

Chibs spread his fingers until his hand was circling Juice's throat. As he rested his hand there, he released Juice's wrist and brought the other hand down between them to grip Juice's rock-hard erection. He began a slow rhythm, squeezing gently with one hand, then the other. His breath was warm against Juice's face, the scent of cigarettes and whiskey a heady combination.

"Come on, Juice, my boy. You need to listen to me. Come on."

Juice wanted to cry out, sob, apologize, beg, but he was struggling to breathe. His eyes still closed, he listened to the sound of Chibs' voice, allowing himself to drown in the softness. He barely heard the words, hearing only the promise of protection, safety, _home_ that surrounded him. He felt the world outside fade away until the only thing he was aware of was Chibs.

"I'm here."

He wasn't even aware of the tears that rolled down his cheek as he came.


End file.
